


Игра для двоих

by Djei_Dark



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Missing Scene, Pre-Het, Romance, Slice of Life, Universe Alteration
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djei_Dark/pseuds/Djei_Dark
Summary: Все ваши отношения-эта игра двоих. И только двоих.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 1





	Игра для двоих

Какая же жизнь все-таки странная штука. Обычный день, самый обычный день. После очередного боя ты ищешь, где бы спрятаться, чтобы перевоплотиться в обычную девочку. Обычную девочку с обычной жизнью. Ты хочешь забежать в переулок, но видишь, как он бежит с другого конца, и ты скорее забегаешь за мусорный контейнер. Громко стучит сердце. Он увидел? Ты его еще увидишь? Ты вздрагиваешь от звука перевоплощения и слышишь мягкие шаги в твою сторону. Тебя пробирает дрожь. — Плагг, пойдем. Тебе надо поесть. Ты чуть ли не вскрикиваешь, хочешь выбежать, увидеть так ли это на самом деле. Шаги удаляются, и ты выглядываешь из-за контейнера и видишь его белокурые волосы и знакомую рубашку. И он сворачивает за угол, а ты бежишь за ним, выглядываешь из-за стены. Он тебя все еще не замечает, в принципе, как это бывает обычно. Ты перевоплощаешься, снова выглядываешь из-за угла. Ты прикладываешь руку к сердцу. Так странно это — видеть его спину после того переулка. Ничего в мире не поменяется от того, что ты знаешь, кто он на самом деле. Осталось только ему узнать, кто ты. Ведь эта игра для двоих.

***

Какая все же жизнь странная штука. Обычный день, самый обычный день. После очередного боя ты ищешь, где бы спрятаться, чтобы перевоплотиться в обычного мальчика. Хотя, может, и не совсем обычного. Совсем чуть-чуть необычного. Ты запрыгиваешь на крышу и хочешь спуститься вниз, но за то здание бежит она. Ты прячешься за бордюр. Она видела? Ты ее еще увидишь? Ты вздрагиваешь от звука перевоплощения и слышишь смех. — Тики, у нас получилось как нельзя лучше! Ты выглядываешь из-за бордюра. Ты ее знаешь. Она часто оказывается рядом с тобой. Она в тебя влюблена, а ты показываешь, что не замечаешь этого. Хотя она очень старается, правда. Она молодец, в отличие от тебя. Ты прыгаешь вниз и в тот самый момент, когда добегаешь до угла здания, перевоплощаешься. Она уходит вдаль. Впервые она тебя не замечает, а ты смотришь ей в спину. Ты прикладываешь руку к сердцу. Так странно это — видеть ее спину после этого случая. Ничего в мире не поменяется от того, что ты знаешь, кто она на самом деле. Осталось только узнать ей, кто ты. Ведь эта игра для двоих.


End file.
